End of the Universe
by synbad2
Summary: First One Shot please R&R it helps sooth my mind


It was just a normal day for one Dr. Daniel Jackson. Today, he was enjoying a breakfast of Belgium Waffles, toast, eggs and hash-browns. Real hash-browns made right from potatoes. None of that freeze-dried stuff they used at the SGC. A waitress walked over with a pot of fresh coffee and a paper. Refilling his cup, she handed him the paper. "You might like the top story today." she said in a cryptic manner and walked away towards another booth. Curious, Daniel picked up the paper and looked at the front page. A picture of 3 people was on the front with what looked like a black space behind them. The caption read: _Colonel Jackie O'Neill and her team cause a disturbance of epic proportions._ Without a second thought Daniel started to read the article that took up the entire first and second page.

**End of the Universe Discovered**

Just when you think you know it all, (and who doesn't?), someone comes along with a little tidbit that shakes you to your core. This was the case yesterday when three Galactic explorers sent a sub space message announcing that the Universe has an end to it.

For longer that anyone can remember, the theory presented has always been that the Universe was an infinite mass of gases and matter without beginning or an end. Apparently we were all misinformed. Lying just 276,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,217 light years from it's geographic center, the edge has been found.

The edge itself is not quantifiable, because when all known things end there is merely an absence of those things. So the question that is left is what makes up the nothingness? Is our Universe floating in the nothingness or falling through it. If it is nothingness, how could there be gravity or the lack of gravity? What keeps us where we are and where is that? If there is nothing out there, then what is stopping our Universe from spreading into the nothing and occupying it?

Which brings us to the "_Expanding Universe_" theorists. How can something with mass and volume fit into nothingness? Is the nothingness actually pressing in on us and keeping our Universe a set, stable size? This would indicate that the nothingness beyond the edge has physicality but that in itself is a contradiction in terms.

Well, whatever is or isn't shouldn't affect the four explorers' plans to stake their claim to the edge and follow through with plans to build a space station with a view of nothing. Early plans indicate that the facility will have 8 theaters and a multi-level mall. A driving range where folks can whack balls into the void is also on the boards.

The announcement comes 50 years after the Destiny reached its destination. We can all remember that day. Destiny, launched over 2 million years ago, had finally reached the center of the Universe. What it found there was a shock to everyone. A space station. A station in the shape of a mushroom. Eli Wallace had said that it reminded him of a space station from Star Trek (See Ancient Earth Shows). When asked what her first thought was when they finally found the end of the Universe, Colonel Jackie O'Neill replied, "My first thought... Did I remember to tape the Simpsons?" Colonel O'Neill is a direct descendant of General Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter, both of Earth, and the leader of EGSG-1 (Extra Galactic StarGate team 1). Construction of the space station is slated to begin in 2640. For more information stick your head into the Earth Future History repository, created by the Janus of Janus' Diner.

Daniel put down the paper and sighed. Earth had progressed far ever since he ascended at the end of his natural life. Getting up from his booth, he left the diner and the Ascended Plain, destination... Unknown.

* * *

><p>Done! After 2 weeks of typing with only my left hand, this one shot is finished. Hopefully I can get going on one of my main stream stories... either Atlantis Prime (SGA Wars) or World's Gate At War (SG1 in WWII).<p> 


End file.
